Salazar Holmes
by Blavatsky
Summary: Salazar Holmes é conhecida por trabalhar em casos estranhos e por se auto-nomear Detetive Consultora. Sua fama chega aos ouvidos da nova Mão, Eddard Stark, e o Protetor do Norte decide que é hora de saber quem são os responsáveis pela morte de Jon Arryn e a queda de seu filho Bran.
1. Chapter 1

NOTAS:

**Imaginei como seria Sherlock Holmes no universo das Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo, sendo mulher. Fiz a mesma coisa com John Watson e nem mesmo Mycroft ficou de fora. No caso do Mycroft manterei o mesmo nome e Sherlock, como no nome da fic, será Salazar.**

**As personagens na verdade são inspiradas nos personagens de Sherlock, então não espere uma cópia perfeita deles e aqui não há casais heteros, então tem tempo para que você procure outra coisa.**

**As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo; Sherlock Holmes não me pertencem.**

**Salazar Holmes**

**Joana Watson**

**Mycroft** - _female _- **Holmes**; **pertencem-me sim.**


	2. Ned

O pergaminho em sua mão já estava com a textura diferente, o suor se misturava com as palavras; não tinha certeza se era o calor de Porto Real ou a ansiedade.

Se fosse para prosseguir com a loucura, teria que ir só, continuava a vislumbrar a mão ferida da senhora sua esposa, a adaga de Aço Valariano seguia na cintura. Não sabia o que temer, não queria olhar a arma que machucara Catelyn e também não gostaria de recorrer a ninguém.

A reputação dela causava arrepios na espinha. Não sabia que era o tipo certo de pessoa a confiar.

_Esta cidade é perigosa, ouvidos por todos os lados._

Lembrou-se da carta de Lysa Arryn, das palavras de sua esposa, lembrou-se dos últimos lugares visitados por Jon Arryn. E decidiu.

A Baixada das Pulgas estava repleta de andantes, plebeus, comerciantes de terceira mão, carnes à venda que Ned desconfiava de qual animal aquilo seria. A situação era pior que imaginava e aquilo nem chegara a ser discutido no Pequeno Conselho.

A Mão pegara o pior cavalo que tinha, usava uma roupa pobre, com cota de malha e o manto marrom cobrindo-o por inteiro.

_221B, Baker Street._

Nunca ouvira falar da rua e precisou de orientação, perguntou a algumas pessoas como prosseguir para chegar onde desejava.

Meia hora havia passado e estava de frente a uma porta de carvalho arranhada, a rua não tinha saída, era a única casa, o casco do cavalo batendo ao chão podia ser ouvido nitidamente. A paisagem era mato e barro, ruínas à parte.

Desceu do cavalo ainda desconfiado, Gelo estava solta na bainha caso qualquer coisa acontecesse. Olhou para o final do local e o caminho que percorrera. O cavalo obedeceu-o, ficando parado ao vazio, a metros da casa. O broche do seu ofício estava bem guardado na Torre da Mão, se morresse; só Robert vendo seu rosto para afirmar o fato.

Era tudo ou nada.

Antes que tivesse a chance de tocar na madeira, as portas rangeram quando abertas, a luz do sol invadiu o local e de fora, parecia a Mão que a escuridão da noite se escondia naquela casa. Uma mulher surgiu da sombra, aos poucos permitindo que a luz revelasse sua face, era uma senhora já de idade.

– Minha Senhora – falou Ned.

– Ela ordena que entre, sor – Ned enrugou a testa. Ainda não havia tirado o capuz, então sua expressão não fora descoberta.

Aquilo cheirava a trapaça Lannister, tinha duvidas se não encontraria Jaime ou Cersei do outro lado. Mesmo assim entrou.

A porta rangeu quando fechada. O longo corredor que existia era iluminado por archotes nas paredes, o local era úmido e insuportável de estar.

– Siga-me, sor – a senhora dissera. Ned não hesitou dessa vez. Seguiu-a até suar por baixo das roupas, viraram quatro vezes, duas pela esquerda e as outras à direita; tentou no mínimo lembrar o caminho, caso algo acontecesse. Pararam abrutamente onde deveria haver uma porta, pedaços de carvalho ainda restavam.

– Senhora Hudson, penso que é hora de sair. – Uma voz surgiu de dentro do cômodo. A mulher não disse nada e sumiu. Ned parou para olhar onde entraria. O cheiro invadiu as narinas com força, cheiro de _morte_.

– Pensava que Eddard Stark tivesse um pouco mais de estômago para um cadáver qualquer. Entre, o morto não levantará gelado, como alguns nortenhos gostam de falar sobre os mortos, além do mais o inverno ainda não chegou e não há neve por aqui. Mas há mortos. – Ela falava rápido e não parecia se cansar.

Ele deu um passo à frente e se chocou com a cena.

As janelas estavam fechadas, cortinhas também. Uma fogueira ardia. Um chifre de cervo era ostentado a parede, o chão era só madeira. Alguns assentos espalhados. A mesa era de vidro de Myr, o cadáver repousava sobre, era um corpo de um homem. Havia dois cortes no peitoral, e recipientes espalhados numa estante. A mulher estava nua, manuseando a retirada do coração do moribundo.

– Não se assuste. É um procedimento regular exigido na cidadela para os noviços. Pulmões e estômago já retirados, mas nada que ocupe o lugar do coração, não é o que dizem as canções? – as mãos estavam encharcadas de sangue, parte do chão também.

Ela andou até ele, segurando o órgão. Ned podia observá-la melhor, era alta para uma mulher, um metro e oitenta se estivesse certo, muito magra, e pálida se a luz provinda da fogueira não o enganava.

– A senhora é Salazar Holmes? – foi tudo que pode perguntar, enquanto ouvia o sangue pingar e o cheiro invadir seu nariz com mais força.

_Pelos deuses, o que estou fazendo?_

– Fique tranquilo Lorde Stark, os meus servos que o ajudaram a chegar aqui não falarão nada, a não ser o que eu queira. Sei que é um homem de honra e isso é alarmante. Não trabalho para ter honra.

– Fui ajudado por plebeus quaisquer, Senhora Holmes. Dissera mais cedo que o inverno ainda não chegou, mas chegará. Fui auxiliado a ter convosco. Sua reputação lhe procede.

Na verdade isso lhe preocupava, quando Catelyn viera até ele, através de Mindinho, o mesmo dissera que eles poderiam recorrer ao trabalho de uma pessoa _especifica_ para descobrirem quem tentara matar Bran e em segredo entre Ned e Cat, saber também quem assassinou Jon Arryn.

– Sente-se onde quiser e conte seu caso. Se eu achar interessante, aceito o trabalho, se não, poderá voltar a Fortaleza Vermelha com um deslumbre da minha inteligência.

Holmes guardou o órgão e sentou-se de costas para a Mão. As mãos sangrentas estavam repousadas nos braços do assento.

Teria que começar e não era um homem de contos, se seu caso não a agradasse, só restava recorrer a seus próprios métodos.

– Meu filho está aleijado e suspeito que um Lannister tentou matá-lo, a senhora minha esposa estava no quarto junto dele e foi surpreendida pelo assassino contratado que deixou um corte em sua mão, Aço Valarino. Uma adaga.

– Entregue-me a adaga que traz na cintura, Eddard. – Ele o fez desconfiado. Nada disse Holmes.

– Depois de Robert chegar, minha esposa recebeu uma carta de Lysa Arryn, informando que os Lannister haviam matado seu marido, antiga Mão.

– Quem pensa que matou Jon Arryn?

– Cersei Lannister – proclamou sem pensar.

– E que papel tem seu amigo Robert nisto?

Ned tinha que admitir que Robert já não era o mesmo, a Coroa não o fizera o bem, mas seria culpa do título que ocupava como rei agora ou era realmente o que ele era?

– Ele não está seguro perto de bajuladores.

Salazar permaneceu em silêncio por um bom tempo, Ned nada disse.

Começou a se preocupar.

– Chato. Chato. Chato.

Ele tentou ignorar o cheiro, a umidade, a escuridão. _Não, não posso falhar_.

– Senhora Holmes... – começou e foi interrompido.

A mão dela estava no ar, um gesto para que Ned se calasse.

– Stark, não trabalho por honra. Porém, seu caso além de chato é minimamente interessante. Duas grandes casas em conflitos, sua filha está prometida a um Baratheon, um filho aleijado, um bastardo na Muralha e você Mão de um velho amigo. Eu aceitei seu caso quando Petyr disse de mim a vos. Caso contrário, nunca chegaria até aqui.

Ned não sabia o que falar, a mulher estava preparada, sabia muito sobre ele, havia o reconhecido sem ver seu rosto, sabia da adaga na cintura antes de dizer a ela.

– E o preço, senhora?

– Tenha em mãos até amanhã a quantia de 7 mil dragões, é só o começo.

Não era nada que não pudesse pagar.

– E onde a encontrarei?

– Eu o encontrarei amanhã. Na Torre da Mão. Agora saía.

Achou grosseiro o que havia escutado, se despediu sem resposta em retorno e saiu pelo mesmo caminho que entrou.

O ar da rua era bem melhor, ainda gostaria de tirar o manto, mas não poderia.

Um homem estava perto do seu cavalo, a mão de Ned encontrou Gelo rapidamente, mas quando o sujeito virou-se, reconheceu que aquele plebeu havia lhe informado sobre a rua.

– Vejo que o sor encontrou o endereço.

Montou o cavalo e nada disse.

_221B, Baker Street_, dificilmente se esqueceria deste lugar.


	3. Salazar

Ele tinha arranhões no pescoço, a pequena brecha na roupa permitia ver que o guarda possuía um gato; quando andava, soltava um estralar quase imperceptível, já quebrara a perna duas vezes no mesmo lugar. O rosto estava mais bronzeado que o pescoço, o que dizia que trabalhava ao ar livre, as botas estavam arranhadas, o guarda não ganhava o suficiente para manter-se. O barulho a cada passo só significava uma coisa.

– Quando voltar a seus aposentos trate de mudar de bota, a sua ficará sem a sola em poucas horas.

O homem a encarou confuso, mas não disse nada. Haviam chegado. À porta um Manto Branco aguardava. O guarda que viera com ela deu meia volta e foi-se.

Salazar olhou o Irmão Branco e tentou conter sua dedução, ele abriu a porta e antes que ela entrasse, disse a ele:

– Sor. Procure um meistre para aliviar seu fardo, você tem sífilis.

Passos foram ouvidos, vestes vermelhas rodopiavam quando Cersei Lannister parou a porta.

– Sor Boros – cumprimentou.

– Vossa Graça.

Salazar Holmes não piscara desde que Cersei aparecera.

– É uma pena que lhe deram um vestido em vez de uma espada.

Cersei sorriu, mas era forçado. Ambas entraram e a porta foi fechada atrás delas.

– É bom vê-la saudável. Eu tenho uma pergunta.

A Lannister já havia desistido de tentar colocar _Vossa Graça_ no vocabulário de Holmes, Robert por outro lado não se importava.

– O que deseja perguntar? – os olhos verdes estavam brilhantes, a Rainha usava uma tiara prateada e um anel do tamanho de um ovo de pombo.

– Na verdade são exatas duas perguntas. Por que Robert escolheu aquele nortenho como Mão e, onde está seu pai? Há outras perguntas, mas são inconvenientes no momento.

A loira já estava sentada, de frente para a janela, onde se podia ver a Baía da Água Negra.

– Eddard Stark é um velho amigo de Robert, irmão da mulher que ele casaria. Robert só quer que alguém que sente o traseiro no Conselho enquanto ele fode e bebe por aí. Não importa quem escolheu, o que importa é que ele fará a mesma coisa que fez com Jon Arryn.

O manto negro de Salazar escondia por completo sua vestimenta, mas por baixo usada um gibão e uma calça de lã com botas de cano baixo. A sala estava preparada para o jantar e antes que Cersei respondesse a outra pergunta, Rei Robert entrou escoltado por dois Guardas Reais.

O Baratheon estava todo perfumado, a barriga enorme esticava os panos e a barba escura cobria o rosto do homem.

– Senhora Holmes, quando terei seus serviços na corte? – ele perguntou, enquanto dispensava os Guardas Reais, nem sequer cumprimentou a Rainha.

– No dia em que sua barriga desaparecer, ou seja, nunca.

Robert rugiu enquanto ria, Cersei estava de pé, quando Myrcella e Tommem foram trazidos. Não demorou muito tempo para que o Príncipe Joffrey entrasse escoltado pelo seu Cão de Caça. Salazar observou-o de cima até o topo da cabeça, os lábios, o cabelo dourado, olhos verdes, pele clara. Myrcella era quase uma cópia das características da mãe, Tommem não saia por menos, só era mais roliço que os outros dois.

– É ótimo ver _seus_ filhos, Robert.

A Rainha trocou um rápido olhar com ela.

Quando todos se sentaram, a comida foi servida. Carne assada, batatas e cogumelos em molho, carne de porco, bolos decorativos, cachos de uvas pela mesa, vinho da Árvore, rum e cerveja, o que o Rei Baratheon não dispensava.

– Diga-me, Holmes, quando pretende tomar jeito e casar-se? – o rei perguntou.

– Mas eu já sou casada – Salazar respondeu com cara de confusa.

– Com quem? – Joffrey surgiu na conversa.

– Comigo mesma, jovem príncipe – Holmes teve que curvar os lábios em um sorriso sem dentes.

Robert riu novamente.

– Soube da tragédia como filho de seu amigo Stark – comentou

– Todos nós fazemos nossas preces para que ele se recupere – disse Cersei. Joffrey permaneceu em silêncio e no momento em que levantou seu olhar, Salazar o registrou.

– Preces são perda de tempo – Holmes disse. – Robert, não há nada que tenha perdido durante a viagem na volta para Porto Real?

– A não ser alguns quilos e litros de suor? Joffrey perdeu aquela espada, qual era o nome mesmo, garoto? – o rei falava enquanto comia, sem ao menos levantar os olhos do prato. O filho mais velho do casal tinha os lábios apertados, encarando furiosamente o pai. Salazar conseguia observar uma trilha de suor na nuca do menino.

– Dente de Leão, aquela piralha jogou-a fora e incitou aquele maldito animal para cima de mim – depois de um tempo respondeu. A mão de Cersei estava repousada em um dos braços dele.

Ficou a par da história, da morte de um dos lobos gigantes, a qual a dona era a prometida do Príncipe Joffrey, dos dias que Arya Stark ficara desaparecida e a morte de um filho de um carniceiro.

– Bem, acredito que tenhas perdido essa peça da sua coleção de armas durante alguma bebedeira, o que ainda não me surpreende é que nunca voltastes pelado para a Fortaleza, é comum pessoas perderem suas roupas – Salazar Holmes exclamou, Tommem sorriu tímido, até mesmo Myrcella.

Retirou da manga a adaga que Ned Stark lhe entregara mais cedo, colocando-a bem ao centro da mesa.

Por um milésimo os olhos verdes de Joffrey Baratheon se esbugalharam e havia dois traços de suor em sua nuca, até que desviou o olhar.

Rei Robert puxou a adaga, reconhecendo-a e agradeceu pela entrega.

– Você pode me agradecer com um favor – respondeu Holmes.

– Vossa Graça – corrigiu Joffrey, sendo ignorado.

– A última vez que lhe fiz um favor, Salazar, O Alto Septão quase foi afogado. O que queres?

– Não tenho culpa se esse septão não queria desocupar o septo para as minhas pesquisas, eu disse a ele, as únicas estatuas que derrubaria seria do Ferreiro, Guerreiro e do Pai. Não que faria falta a alguém, mas enfim. Eu quero que convoque Tywin Lannister à corte.

Myrcella e Tommem estavam sendo levados a seus aposentos, Joffrey já havia saído há tempos.

– E o que deseja falar com o senhor de Rochedo Casterly? – Cersei bebericava de leve uma taça de vinho. Seu rosto já ganhava cor.

– Eu preciso que ele venha até aqui, atender aos meus prazeres carnais. Desejo falar com Mycroft e se chamá-la por mim mesma, ela ignorará, mas se Tywin Lannister vier, ela estará junto.

Robert tinha as bochechas coradas e os olhos vermelhos, quando se levantou, quase caiu ao chão. Ninguém fez o menor esforço para ajudá-lo.

– Que seja Holmes, que seja. Sete infernos; preciso de uma boa cama hoje. – Ele saiu aos tropeços e foi ajudado por Sor Boros a continuar o caminho.

Depois que pratos e comida foram retirados, Holmes desfez-se de seu manto e sua única companhia a arrastou para perto da janela. O vento era forte, fazendo fios negros e loiros voarem.

A mão de Cersei desenhava algo na nuca exposta da outra.

– O que realmente deseja com o senhor meu pai?

Os olhos de Salazar encararam os de Cersei, roubando de sua mão a taça de vinho. Deixou o líquido descer pela garganta e depois, seus lábios estavam dançando sobre os da Rainha.

– Com o seu pai, não desejo nada – respondeu em um sussurro ao ouvido da loira. Ela riu. Deixou que seus lábios brincassem com o lóbulo da Lannister.

– Eu sei que eles não são filhos de Robert – falou de repente. Sentiu que a respiração da outra freiou. Holmes pousou sua mão sobre o ombro dela.

– Isso não significa que sou uma inimiga. Significa que sou uma aliada, e confiança é uma via de mão-dupla, _Vossa Graça_.

A mão no ombro desceu aos poucos, até encontrar a mão pálida da Rainha.

– Sim, uma via de mão-dupla. Então responda; o que queres com meu pai?

– Preciso falar com minha irmã sobre um caso que estou trabalhando – disse sem hesitar.

As mãos continuavam juntas.

– E sobre quem é esse caso?

– Sobre a morte de Jon Arryn. Eddard Stark está convencido que você o matou.

Cersei soltou uma risada irônica e desesperada ao mesmo tempo. O resto do vinho que sobrara da taça, já descia por sua garganta.

– E você pensa que fui eu?

– Eu sei que não foi você. Não que ficastes triste com a morte do velho, ou que ficaria triste com a morte do Protetor do Norte.

Cersei Lannister estava mais séria naquele momento. Seu corpo se aproximou de Salazar, roubando-a um beijo, sentindo sua língua e o gosto de vinho.

– E o que fará Salazar? – os olhos verdes lhe encaravam.

Não podia se conter e sorriu.

– Jogar.


	4. Joana

Quando Jory ouviu que seu nome era Joana, ficou surpreso.

Os cabelos loiros eram à raiz, a vestimenta estava composta de botas, calça de couro e túnica.

_**Ele achara que sou um homem**_.

– Diga a Mão do rei que vim em nome da Senhora Holmes – o homem acenou e sumiu pelo corredor. Tinha chegado a Torre da Mão há dez minutos. Holmes tinha sido convidada pela Rainha Cersei a um jantar. E a responsabilidade de pegar o dinheiro com o nortenho ficara para si.

O mesmo homem voltou junto com outro, que se apresentou como intendente de Eddard Stark. Ela os seguiu.

Quando chegaram à sala da Mão, o intendente Poyle ( ou qual que seja o nome que ela não captara) introduziu sua pessoa. Ned Stark estava sentado próximo a janela, o broche repousava sobre sua roupa e um livro estava sendo folheado.

– A senhora Holmes disse-me que pegaria o dinheiro amanhã – ele se levantou e guardou o livro.

– Ela é rápida em mudar de ideias, senhor.

Joana Watson tinha certeza que se Holmes a ouvisse falar assim, repreendê-la-ia.

A Mão não parecia nada satisfeita, mas cedeu. Em poucos minutos um saco estava preparado com o valor de sete mil dragões.

O nortenho lhe oferecera vinho, ao qual não recusou.

– Diga-me, senhora, o que estou fazendo vale a pena? – de repente, ele parecia dez anos mais velho e cansado.

– Não tenha duvida. Mas lhe darei uns conselhos, senhor Mão – mentalmente se repreendeu por falar tão cordialmente. – Salazar não é uma mulher de fácil contato, ela não agrada e não se importa em agradar, é um dos seus maiores dons e ao mesmo tempo, um defeito, dada a algumas situações. É preciso confiar nela, caso queira realmente saber quem matou Jon Arryn.

Os olhos cinzentos do homem cresceram.

– Ela lhe contou?

– Eu sou assistente dela. Um tipo de escudeiro, se realmente deseja saber. Mas não limpo armaduras e mantenho sua espada afiada, mesmo que de vez em quando ela peça isso. Eu ajudo-a nos casos. Minha mãe era uma noviça na Cidadela, ela se passou por homens anos a fio e forjou todos os elos, antes dela ser decapitada, quando descobriram, me ensinou tudo o que sabia. Esses conhecimentos são úteis.

Ele não parecia certo em elogiar ou praguejar. Então Joana respondeu por ele.

– Eu sei, disfarçar-se de homem para forjar os elos não parece algo justo, já que só homens são permitidos. Mas é justo que só os homens obtenham conhecimento? – a garrafa de vinho dornês já acabara.

– Creio que não senhora, mas há jeitos justos de se fazer isso, acredito.

O homem realmente tinha honra até no rabo, como Salazar havia dito.

Não de demorou a sair da Torre da Mão, carregando as moedas com cautela. Quando conseguiu uma carroça para levá-la até a entrada da Baixada das Pulgas é que percebeu que já havia alguém lá.

– Como foi a conversa com o Stark? – a voz de Salazar Holmes surgiu.

Se já não estivesse acostumada com isso, teria levado um susto. Subiu e sentou-se ao lado dela.

– Sete mil dragões como pediu. Por onde você andou por todo esse tempo? A quase duas luas você desapareceu e de repente você aparece ontem à noite e hoje a tarde já está trabalhando para Eddard Stark? E outra, que corpo é aquele sobre a mesa? Eu a Senhora Hudson passamos quase uma quinzena limpando aquela casa, porque da última vez você decidiu alimentar ratos, cães e gatos no mesmo local – Joana respirou fundo. – Como foi o jantar com a Rainha Cersei? – sua voz já estava calma.

– O jantar foi como um jantar deve ser. Pessoas e comidas, comida e talheres, talheres e boca, boca e estômago e depois uma latrina.

Watson juntou os olhos, observando bem Salazar.

– Seus lábios estão inchados. Quem você beijou?

– Mas você esqueceu-se de perguntar o mais importante. Eu já sei quem queria matar Bran Stark - Holmes pareceu nem ouvir a pergunta de Joana.

– E quem é o assassino do menino?

– O assassino não importa. O que importa é quem deu a ordem. Eu preciso de outro favor seu.

Joana bufou, sentindo o peso das moedas sobre suas coxas.

– O que Ned Stark estava fazendo quando você o encontrou?

– Estava sentado e lendo – respondeu de imediato.

– Quero aquele livro.

– Por quê? – Watson não entendia aquela lógica.

– Vou expulsar alguns ronaires e colocar reis sobre os joelhos – Holmes falou calmamente

– Está dizendo que você é Aegon, O Conquistador?

– Não, estou dizendo que sou o dragão, Balerion e sem ele, Aegon não teria ido a lugar algum.

– Aegon não conseguiu dominar Dorne – pontuou a loira

– Mas isso é porque ele era um homem e eu sou uma mulher. Se Rhaenys e Vysenia tivessem ido ao seu lugar, a história seria outra.

– E Daerion, o Jovem Dragão?

– Daerion era um idiota – responderam em uníssono.

A carroça parou e ambas desceram, Holmes gritou pelas costas.

– Você paga. Está com as moedas.

Assim que soltou um dragão na mão do sujeito, seguiu de perto Salazar, andaram cerca de dez minutos até chegarem em 221b Baker Street.

– Eu não sumi por acaso – falou de repente Holmes. – Quando soube que Robert iria até Winterfell, decidi ir junto, mas disfarçada de um cavaleiro andante qualquer.

– E porque você não disse nada? Eu pensei que estava morta por aí.

– Não podia arriscar – declarou a mulher. – Há uma coisa de extrema importância que aconteceu em Winterfell que não me sai da cabeça – Salazar estava quase arrancando os cabelos com a mão, de olhos fechados.

– Diga-me – Joana logo entendeu que era algo relacionado ao caso.

– Havia um cantor, um bardo qualquer, ele não pertencia aos nortenhos, ao norte sim, mas não exatamente aqueles nortenhos – Holmes falou com tamanha preocupação.

Joana Watson riu. O céu estava escuro e podia-se ver inúmeras estrelas brilhantes enquanto andavam.

– Um bardo? É isso que lhe preocupa?

Abriram a porta de carvalho arranhada, percorrendo o corredor iluminado por archotes.

– Na verdade, o que me preocupa é que o nome dessa rua não é Baker Street – disse seriamente para Joana, a qual não pode fazer outra coisa a não ser gargalhar.

– ONDE ESTÁ O CORPO? – Holmes gritou quando chegaram à sala. Não havia estantes, nem recipientes com órgãos; o cheiro de morte ainda vagava pelo local.

– Eu... Eu e a Senhora Hudson tiramos – Joana falou aos poucos.

– Por que, céus?

– Porque era um cadáver e estava apodrecendo, e estava fedendo e estava nos deixando LOUCAS – explicou Joana a Holmes.

Salazar derramou todos os dragões no chão e deitou-se em cima.

– Você tem razão – falou de olhos fechado, com as mãos abaixo da cabeça. – Tenho algumas ideias.

– Quantas?

– Seis – ela fez uma pausa. – Quatro ideias.

– O que faremos agora então?

Salazar Holmes sentou-se ereta sobre as moedas.

– Recuperar o corpo que jogastes fora.


	5. Mycroft

Sor Mandon e Sor Swann guardavam a porta do Pequeno Conselho do rei.

Aproximou-se lentamente e as portas pesadas foram abertas a ela.

O Senhor Comandante da Guarda Real estava presente, ocupando a cadeira do rei sentava Lorde Stark, Varys, Renly,Petyr e Meistre Pycelle faziam companhia.

– Lorde Baelish lhe arranjará o dinheiro – disse a Mão a um homem escondido na sala; Janos Slynt.

– Ah, sim? – Mindinho retrucou.

Os homens pararam a entrada dela. Mycroft fez um sinal com a mão.

– Continuem, senhores.

Sentou-se longe da mesa, retirando do bolso um Olho de Myr e o pergaminho que guardava na manga.

– Sim. Se foi capaz de encontrar quarenta mil dragões de ouro para uma bolsa de campeão, certamente também o será para reunir alguns cobres a fim de manter a paz do rei – Ned voltou a se virar para Janos Slynt. – Também lhe darei vinte boas espadas da guarda de minha própria Casa para servir com a Patrulha até que a multidão parta.

– Muito agradecido, Senhor Mão – disse Slynt com uma reverência. – Prometo-lhe que será dado bom uso.

Mycroft abriu o pergaminho enquanto ouvia os passos do homem ao sair da sala, o Olho de Myr ajudava na leitura. As letras estavam bem deitadas e tremidas. Cheirou o papel, aquilo não tinha nem sequer um dia.

– Senhora Holmes – disse sorridente o irmão mais novo do rei.

Eddard Stark lhe encarou desconfiado.

– Deseja algo, senhora? – perguntou.

– Sim – respondeu sem compromisso. – Mande todos embora, agora – os olhos negros de Holmes perfuravam os cinzas do Stark, analisando cada músculo facial movendo-se. Ela não piscou.

Não foi preciso uma palavra da nova Mão, mas com o pedido dela, pouco a pouco, os presentes se retiravam. Até sobrarem somente ela e Ned Stark.

– Robert Baratheon continua o mesmo, vejo – disse a ele. – Esta carta é um pedido para que Tywin Lannister compareça na corte, o encarregado disto é o Grande Meistre Pycelle, porém, coloquei minhas mãos nela hoje cedo.

O Stark parecia desconfortável. Mexeu-se sobre a cadeira três vezes.

– Ele está aqui?

– Não, mas eu estou – respondeu Holmes.

– Se o rei convocou-o à corte, deve haver um motivo, Robert não comentou comi...

– Quero que dispense os serviços da minha irmã, Lorde Stark – Mycroft colocou sobre a mesa o pergaminho e sentou-se na cadeira que antes estava ocupada por Varys.

– Sua irmã? Então a senhora é Mycroft, trabalha com Lorde Tywin, estou correto? Porque deveria dispensar os serviços de vossa irmã? Aqui é um péssimo lugar para conversarmos. Gostaria de...

– Não gostaria não. O lugar tem ouvidos sim, mas acontece que tudo está estampado em sua face, Lorde Stark. Quero que dispense minha querida irmã, porque eu sei que pensas que Cersei Lannister matou Jon Arryn, Salazar deve saber disto também.

Ele apertou o maxilar.

– E não foi ela? – Ned falou de uma vez. – Meu filho foi joga...

– Jogado de uma torre, sim. Quer um conselho, Lorde Stark? Volte para casa, coloque a senhora sua esposa como Protetora do Norte e vá para a cozinha preparar o jantar. Mas não faça guisados, isso não enche a barriga de nortenhos.

Mycroft Holmes levantou-se e jogou a carta sobre a lareira. O pergaminho queimava aos poucos. Seus passos eram bem audíveis, mas a raiva da Mão do rei era maior. Antes de chegar até a porta, parou para encará-lo.

– Não foi ela. Garanto-lhe.

As pesadas portas foram abertas e fechadas atrás de si.

Não muito longe, uma liteira a esperava. Entrou e conseguira ver seu reflexo em uma poça d'água.

A cidade recebia cavaleiro de todo o reino, artesões, cavaleiros livres, mercadores, meretrizes e os ladrões se multiplicavam aos montes. A liteira avançava até o coração da Fortaleza Vermelha e quando chegou, foi recebida pela Rainha em pessoa. Os pequenos príncipes estavam ao lado de uma garota ruiva e uma septã. Um Guarda Real estava presente.

– Perdoe-me, Vossa Graça, interromper sua refeição.

– Meu pai está aqui? – Cersei ofereceu um assento, ao qual Mycroft recusou. Os cabelos escuros roçaram no ombro.

– Não, mas estará em breve. Eu vim para conversar com o rei, mas encontrei Eddard Stark em seu lugar.

Com a menção de Robert, a Rainha parecia que tinha se engasgado. Ela ordenou ao Manto Branco que chamasse o rei.

– Não necessito que traga o rei até aqui, Vossa Graça. Irei até ele.

Seguiu o Guarda Real pelos corredores e pararam a uma pequena porta e foi anunciada.

Robert Baratheon estava sentado com metade da roupa molhada de vinho e os olhos vermelhos. O cômodo conservava alguns livros e uma bela estante com jarros de bebidas.

– Vossa Graça – divagou.

O rei piscou uma centena de vezes até reconhecê-la.

– Parece muito com sua irmã, Holmes, gêmeas, eu diria? – ele apontou o dedo para porta, a qual foi fechada rapidamente.

– Seus olhos o enganam, eu e Salazar temos enormes diferenças. A primeira dela é que não peço favores a vos, Vossa Graça. O que minha irmã fez desta vez, para que convocasse Lorde Tywin à corte?

Pegou o jarro que estava largado e encheu seu próprio copo, saboreando o vinho dornês.

– Ela, ela, sete infernos! Sou seu rei, não lhe devo explicações – rugiu o homem.

Holmes girou os olhos. A bebida descia pela garganta.

– Salazar devolveu-me uma adaga que tinha perdido. Ela quer falar contigo, é o que deseja, na verdade – Robert disse-lhe com a voz calma, os olhos do homem quase lacrimejavam. – É sua família, deseja estar perto de você, Mycroft. Seja uma boa irmã mais velha, pelos deuses.

– Deixemos os deuses debaixo do tapete e falemos de algo sério, Sua Graça. Escolher Eddard Stark como Mão foi um terrível erro. O nortenho não sobreviverá aqui por muito tempo. Era esta sua intenção ao chamá-lo? Matar-lhe?

– E quem eu deveria nomear como minha Mão? Tywin Lannister? Estou rodeado de leões. Cersei é... É terrível e Joffrey... Deuses... – Baratheon parecia acabado, os olhos estavam pesados.

Holmes sentou sobre a mesa, enchendo seu copo novamente.

– Cersei deveria ser o seu braço direito. Ela é rainha e você o rei, mas não cumpre seu papel. Deixar outro homem o fazer por vós, Sua Graça, é tolice. Sejamos sinceros, não conquistou o Trono de Ferro pela honra de Lyanna Stark, mas por sua honra.

O rosto do rei estava vermelho como um tomate; apertou tanto o copo que segurava que o quebrou.

– O que foi que disse? – exigiu saber o veado.

Mycroft Holmes podia estar lendo a alma do homem a sua frente, mas apenas o encarava.

– Foi atrás de Lyanna porque não poderia deixar sua propriedade para outro, a honra em jogo não era a dela, mas era a sua enquanto homem. Já se perguntou Robert, se ela realmente desejava casar-se com você. Se ela desejava você ou que ela pensava sobre vos? Eu acabei de vim do Pequeno Conselho e não o encontrei lá. Dei um conselho ao seu amigo Stark, então deixe que eu lhe dê um conselho também. Fique sentado com sua bunda na cadeira que desejar, até que ela doa, beba o quanto desejar, faça seus bastardos longe da corte e deixe-me escolher a Mão perfeita, Vossa Graça. Mas esse serviço deve ser feito por uma mulher, não por um homem, porque se for feito pelo último, o pau dele entrará no meio do caminho. Do mesmo jeito que o teu ficastes.

Demorou um tempo para que o rei respondesse algo.

– E o que fará com Ned, se posso lhe perguntar?

– O mandarei para casa. Ele me disse que adora fazer guisados no Norte – Holmes deixou um sorriso atravessar seu rosto.

**Agradeço a leitura.**


End file.
